Valeria Ada
Valeria Ada '(ヴァレリアエイダ, ''Eida Vu~areria lit. To Be Healthy/Strong Noble), often called 'Valeri '(バレリー, Barerī) for short, is an Arrancar and one of the few naturally formed Arrancar in existence. She is also one of the many Arrancars captured and enslaved by the Vandenreich, given Quincy powers and forced to become apart of the organization. She was captured by Jack Mamoru, her "master" and her partner. She first appeared as the first antagonist in Bleach: Black & White along with Jack but later became allies with Raya after the second arc, following her "master" who left the Vandenreich to return to the Human World with his former mentor. Appearance Valeri is a slim, pale skinned young woman, she was red eyes with black pupils, long white hair that reaches to her feet. As for her mask's remains, they are currently unknown and is presumed of not having any remains, her Hollow hole is located at the middle of her stomach. As for her attire, Valeri does not wear the standart Vandenreich outfit, since she got permission from Jack to wear whatever she wishes, which is a red cloak that covers her entire body with a hoodie that she can wear on. Under her cloak is nothing but a white body suit with red linings on the upper body, she also doesn't have any foot wear and walks bare footed. Personality Valeri is simply seen as a calm, cold, silent and emotionless individual, only ever talking when she is asked a question by Jack or when she actually wishes to point something out, which is sometimes things that others do not notice, either too busy in something else or just not noticing, since Valeri finds no interest in getting into conversations with others, always showing an expressionless face with her eyes down and looking up only when confronted by someone. She appears very loyal to Jack, who despite being the one who captured her, has allowed her to freely act on her own accord, such as wear whatever she wishes, act however she wishes, and other minor things he doesn't mind her doing without permission, with this, Valeri is most likely the only Arrancar in the Vandenreich to recieve special treatment, though she is still forced to do some work for the Vandenreich, mostly accompanied by Jack, who she constantly calls "master" and rarely says his name. It has also been hinted she might have feelings towards him. When she went into the Human World along with Jack, she has shown an interest in reading yaoi doujinshi and apparantly enjoyed it since she didn't tell Jack what she was doing when she has great loyalty towards him. She even had a slight nosebleed and her face became very red after having the concept of yaoi explained to her by an unnamed woman, much to Jack misfortune as it disgusted him and made him vomit, however, Valeri didn't show care about that and still accepted a yaoi doujinshi from the woman despite Jack's obvious hate for the genre. Synopsis Bleach: Black & White Disciple Arc Appearance From Back Then Spying And Stalking Are Different The Day It Was Announced In Final Decision, End Of Discussion Uriel Rescue Arc Clash Between Three Forces The Truth For The Family Life And Death On The Battlefield Equipment '''Quincy Cross (''滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji; lit. "Destruction Cross"): For having Quincy powers given to her, Valeri has a Quincy Cross tied as a necklace across her neck, her cross is in the shape of a pentacle with five pointy edges. Powers & Abilities '''Whip Master': A whip being her primary weapon, Valeri has considerable skill in using her whip, and can use up to two whips at once, with each one in a seperate hands. She usually sends her whips in random locations with quick and verstaile movements which can be hard for one to follow, because of the whips extending they can attack from nearly any direction, and with their sharp edges and body they can also do quite some harm when hit. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Valeri shows great skill in close combat, having enough strength to fight off a group of Vandenreich members on her own. Jack has noted that her true strength lies in her speed and quick attacks, which are nearly unpredictable with her overwhelming speed and agility. Valeri doesn't have a fighting style but merely fights out of the way she sees fit to fight against her enemy, which means all of her attacks that she performs on her enemies are all random attacks she performs in the needed situation. Enhanced Strength: Despite her fragile appearance, Valeri has shown having great strength, as when falling from high and hitting the ground, the ground broke and created a small crater, though it should be noted she has had Hierro activated. She has been able of pulling Raya towards her when he tried to pull her towards him. Ver y Sentir '(のバージョンと感じる, ''Ber ai senutiru lit. See And Feel): Valeri's own version of a Shinigami's Gigai, only Valeri can become solid and allow ordinary humans to see and interact with her, and since she doesn't have an appearance like other Arrancars with masks and others features, it can make it easy for her to fit in. '''Sonído Master: While her own raw reflexes are already incredible, Valeri using Sonído makes her move in incredible high speed that following her is near impossible, though she can only move in one direction when using Sonído, she also displays it in close combat, using Sonído to charge at her enemy and hit them with her body or normal attack. Immense Reflexes: Valeri's reflexes are important to note, with her calm and patient demeanor, she can carefully observe her enemy's movements and dodge them, showing athletic and quick movements while doing so. Cero: Like all Arrancars, Valeri can fire a cero blast, all she needs to do is simply point with her index finger at her intended target and fire a cero blast. She can fire a deep red cero that is much redder than the usual cero, being almost identical to the color of blood. Enhanced Hierro: An Arrancar technique that allows one to harden their skin making it highly durable, Valeri's Hierro is exceptionally powerful, being durable enough to endure falling from high lengths that it shattered the ground as well as emerge unscatched from powerful attacks. Descorrer (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Pesquisa: Valeri displays great skill in Pesquisa, as she was able of finding Raya's location while being on the other side of Brooklyn while he was on the other side. She can also know the power level of someone as well, though when she tried to know Raya's power it was distrupted by an overwhelming force, that she says came from Uriel. Immense Spritual Energy: Valeri's own spiritual energy is very high and destructive that she is ordered by Jack to never release it while around him, fearing he would be harmed by it. It is revealed that Valeri's reiatsu has a sinister nature that gives a feeling of something trying to consume those who are too close, her spiritual energy is deep red, nearly blood red. *'Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation': Being given Quincy powers, Valeri can absorp and manipulate reishi she from the atmposhere but can absorb a higher amount in areas that are composed off reishi, she can also manipulate it to create spirit weapons. Spirit Weapon Athena (アテナ, Atena lit. Mind of God): The name of Valeri's spirit weapon which takes the form of a long silver colored whip with a sharp edge and its body having several spikes on it. It appears Valeri can control the spikes on the whip, making them disapear and reapear so that it won't harm her but only her enemies. She usually employs two at once but can create more if she wishes to. Zanpakutō While in her Resurrección form, Valeri has no access to her Quincy powers. Matanza (殺害, Satsugai lit. Killing): Valeri's Zanpakutō takes the form of a long whip which is tide together on the right side of her waist so that it can be used at any given time. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Slay" '(スレイ (殺す), ''Surei (Kill)) once released, Valeri's Zanpakutō spreads around her entire body, completely covering it in a shape of a dome, it then begins to quickly tighten until it takes Valeri's body shape, then blood begins to run from the tightened whip and it soldifies around Valeri and then breaks apart revealing her released form. In her released form, Valeri appearance changes drastically, her entire body is covered in a heavy red suit of armor, covering mostly her arms, legs, torso and chest, she also wears a red mask without holes covering the upper part of her face, her cloak becomes wrapped behind her similar to a cape. Because of that drastic change in appearance, she has been mistaken for a male on several occasions when not seen releasing her Resurreción. '''Ressureción Special Ability: Matanza mainly focuses on different effects made by the blood made whips coming from Valeri's body as well as the ability to manipulate her blood. *'Blood Generations': Valeri can generate twice the amount of blood a normal body would contain, thouh she won't be able of generating more than what she already had, however, that weakness does not apply when it comes to generating the blood of others, as she can limitlessly generate blood in someone else's body, it can be used to help if there is major blood loss, however, it can also be used to make one's body explode from too much blood being within it. *'Lío' (混乱, Riō lit. Mess): The tip of the blood made whips hardens and sharpens, it is then hurled at an intended target, once the tip pierced the flesh of someone, even a little, the blood immediatly spreads around a small part of the area that was pierced and will generate enormous amounts of blood that will overload and cause the area to explode, in a gorey way. *'Cadáver' (ボディ (死体), Bodi (Shitai) lit. Corpse/Body): Valeri pierces her enemy's body from several locations with a sharpened and hardened tip of several blood whips, she then manipulates her enemy's blood and thus gains complete control of their bodies. It is obvious that the body control is only accessable if the blood whips are pierced into the target's body. *'Célula '(セル, Cerura lit. Cell ''): A variation of Lío, which once one is pierced by the blood whip, the area does not overload with blood and explodes, but instead, seperated the body's cells to a cell ular level, inside out, always resulting in a large hole in the target that is hit, this technique is also effective against inanimate objects and not just leaving beings, merely because it seperated the cells as it actually seperates the very being of what is pierced by the blood whip. *'Muerte Cero '(ゼロの死, ''Zero no Shi lit. Death Zero): Valeri's own variation of cero, which has been mistaking many times for a Gran Rey Cero because it is also mixed with her blood, however that works in a differrent manner. While the Gran Rey Cero mixes an Esapada's blood with its cero to create a much more powerful cero, Valeri mixes the blood made whips with her cero and fires it in a thin and direct line of a red cero with a black outline. This cero is extremely fast yet has a weak impact on someon though it can pierce a body with ease only cause small damage, which is why it is supposed to be aimed at a vital organ to have better effect. Trivia *Valeri's appearance is based off Shiro/Wretched Egg from Deadman Wonderland. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Arrancar Category:Quincy